According to intelligent transportation systems (ITS), many ongoing efforts are made to research and develop methods for exchanging various informations such as real-time traffic information and/or safety warning between vehicles. For example, ongoing efforts are made to research and develop vehicle communications for a proximity service (ProSe) and a public warning system. A communication interface for a vehicle can be commonly called V2X (vehicle-to-x). V2X communication may be categorized into V2V (vehicle-to-vehicle) communication, V2P (vehicle-to-pedestrian) communication, and V2I (vehicle-to-infrastructure entity) communication. V2V communication may refer to communication between vehicles. V2P communication may refer to communication between a vehicle and a personally carried device (e.g., a handheld terminal of a pedestrian or a bicycle rider). And, V2I communication may refer to communication between a vehicle and a roadside unit (RSU). RSU may refer to a traffic infrastructure entity. For example, RSU may include an entity that transmits a speed notification. For V2X communication, a vehicle, an RSU and a handheld device may be equipped with a transceiver.
As describe above, V2X communication may be used to indicate warnings for various events such as safety and the like. For example, information on an event occurring on a vehicle or road may be notified to another vehicle or pedestrians through V2X communication. For example, information on a warning of a traffic accident, a road situation change, or an accident danger may be forwarded to another vehicle or pedestrian. For example, a pedestrian, who is adjacent to or crossing a road, can be informed of information on vehicle approach.
However, since a vehicle moves at higher speed than a pedestrian, the V2X communication may have relatively low reliability. For example, a phase may be sharply changed due to the Doppler effect. In addition, a channel state may also be changed rapidly due to vehicle movement. Hence, to cope with the rapidly changed channel state, a method capable of achieving high reliability of communication is required.
The present invention is proposed to solve the above-described problems, and particularly, the invention discloses a method for ensuring stable communication in various types of communication including V2X communication.